En jupe et en dentelle
by Syrielle's
Summary: Neito avait obligé Katsuki à venir le rejoindre chez lui, à Akita. Parce qu'il lui a prévu une surprise particulière… et très plaisante.


**Bonjour/bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous cher.e.s ami.e.s ? xD Moi voici donc de retour avec un OS assez particulier. Après Neito Monoma is a looser qui était pas hyper joyeux, et mon recueil d'OS katsuNei tout fluff, on passe dans un autre registre.**

 **Il s'agit ici d'un lemon. D'un PWP même, si certaines personnes sont inconfortables avec ce genre d'écris, merci de ne pas lire. L'idée de ce lemon m'est venue après avoir vu un fanart de Neito en chemisier + jupe sur pinterest. Je me suis lancée et voici donc un truc un peu bizarre avec Neito qui porte des vêtements féminins.**

 **Les caractères ne sont surement pas hyper respectés, mais je ne voulait pas d'un truc avec du sexe violent et des piques toutes les trois phrases.**

 **Par contre un OS avec la relation « je t'aime/ va te faire foutre » typique de Neito et Bakugo est en cours d'écriture (vous y découvrirez par ailleurs l'incroyable souplesse de Neito)**

 **Un grand merci à Petit Pigeon pour avoir relu et corrigé mon OS. Et un grand merci à Pomme Verte pour m'avoir conseillée dans l'écriture de ce premier lemon yaoi.**

 **! Je rappelle que l'univers et les personnages de MHA académia ne sont pas de moi, mais que j'ai totalement inventé le passé de neito et sa maman !**

* * *

Neito jeta un regard dans le miroir de sa chambre. Son amant, Katsuki, lui avait promis de passer chez lui, à Akita. Le fait que sa mère gérait un Onsen étant un très bon argument.

Ils étaient tous les deux maintenant en troisième et dernière année à Yuei. Ils venaient de finir leur – trop – longue période de stage et bénéficiaient donc de quelques jours de repos amplement mérités. Depuis maintenant deux ans que le symbole de la paix n'était plus, les vilains se multipliaient et les héros n'avaient pas une minute à eux pour souffler. Même les meilleurs d'entre eux n'arrivaient pas à imposer le respect et la loi comme le faisait All Might, la criminalité avait augmenté et les aspirants héros passaient de plus en plus tôt leur permis provisoire afin de pouvoir venir en aide aux professionnels. Et même Shoto, Midoriya et Bakugo qui étaient de loin les meilleurs élèves de leur promotion n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de l'ancien numéro 1. Ils n'avaient pas la même prestance, pas le même charisme bien que les médiats les voyaient déjà prendre la tête du classement à peine diplômé.

Les stages avaient été épuisants, mais Monoma n'avait pas eu le moindre scrupule à harceler son cher et tendre pour qu'il vienne passer le week-end chez lui. Il avait une idée derrière la tête depuis quelques temps, mais leurs nombreuses missions sur le terrain ne leurs avaient pas laissé de répits. Maintenant qu'il pouvait _enfin_ profiter de son amant, il n'allait pas se priver de mettre à exécution son nouveau plan. Il n'avait aucune idée de si cela allait plaire à Katsuki, mis au pire, ils en rigoleraient un bon coup avant de passer à autre chose.

Et dans le meilleur des cas et bien… Bakugo serait agréablement surpris et ils feraient l'amour toute la nuit.

Les pas de sa mère résonnèrent dans le couloir, accompagnés de ceux, plus lourd, de Katsuki. Ils les entendaient vaguement discuter mais n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient malgré la fine épaisseur des murs.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Neito se glissa derrière le paravent de sa chambre. Il se rappelait encore de la réaction de son petit ami lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il possédait un paravent et un immense miroir sur pied.

« T'es pire qu'une fille » avait-il marmonné.

Sa chambre détonnait fortement du reste de la maison, avec un style bien plus moderne et un lit à l'occidentale. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques objets plus… authentiques. Comme son paravent peint à la main ou encore son porte encens qui était sagement déposé sur son bureau.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre coulisser alors que Bakugo entrait, sa mère restant sur le pas de la porte.

« Vous avez de la chance ! » disait-elle avec un grand sourire. « C'est une saison creuse alors vous pourrez profiter des bains sans être déranger par des clients. »

Le blond hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse alors que madame Monoma souriait à pleine dents, du même sourire que son fils lorsqu'il ne forçait pas le trait. Puis elle referma la porte coulissante, prévenant son fils que le repas serait servi à neuf heures pile et qu'elle leur avait laissé des Yukata pour se changer s'ils le voulaient.

Neito avait toujours été étonné de la facilité avec laquelle sa mère avait accepté sa mise en couple. L'homosexualité avait beau ne pas être interdite au Japon, ce n'était pour autant qu'elle était facilement acceptée. Sa mère voulait « d'adorable petits enfants » mais elle s'était résignée en voyant la peur dans le regard de son fils. La peur du jugement, du rejet. Alors elle l'avait simplement serré très fort dans ses bras. Et dès la première visite de Bakugo à l'Onsen familial, elle avait accueilli comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant.

Neito avait été rassuré de voir qu'il ne perdait pas sa complicité avec sa mère, c'était une chose important à ses yeux et même s'il savait qu'elle était parfois triste de se dire que son fils se faisait insulter, peut-être critiquer et insulter pour sa différence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Tant que sa mère était de son côté à lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Lorsque les pas de sa mère furent suffisamment éloignés, et qu'il sentit l'impatience de Bakugo qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il restait ainsi caché derrière son paravent, Neito sortit doucement de sa cachette, s'assurant que son petit ami avait les yeux rivés vers lui.

Il réajusta vaguement sa tenue, plus par plaisir de voir les yeux de son amant suivre le moindre de ses gestes que par réel soucis du détail.

Bakugo déglutit lorsque Monoma s'avança vers lui. Même sa démarche semblait travaillée, plus chaloupée, plus sexy. C'était comme si la température de la pièce était brusquement montée de plusieurs degrés. Lentement, Neito passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et entoura la nuque de Katsuki de ses bras.

Mais l'explosif blond continuait de balayer du regard la tenue que portait Neito. Son petit ami était diablement sexy, ainsi vêtu d'un chemisier transparent, laissant entrevoir sa peau pâle et d'une minijupe qui mettait incroyablement bien ses jambes en valeur. Depuis quand avait-il de si longue jambes ? Ainsi habillé, et avec sa – très – faible pilosité, Monoma aurait très bien pu se faire passer pour une femme. Et bien que Bakugo ne soit pas le moins du monde intéressé par les courbes des femmes, l'idée de l'homme qu'il aimait, de longs cheveux blonds tombant sur les épaules et portant une paire d'escarpins se faisait lentement dans son esprit, diminuant l'espace dans son pantalon.

C'était impressionnant à quel points Neito aurait pu se faire passer pour une femme si sa carrure avait été plus fine, et les trait de son visages plus fin.

Mais Katsuki n'avait pas envie d'y penser, parce que c'était la mâchoire carrée dépourvue de la moindre trace de barbe et les épaules larges de son petit ami qu'il aimait.

Doucement, comme pour faire sortir l'homme qu'il aime de sa rêverie, Monoma laissa glisser l'une de ses mains sur le torse de Bakugo. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui. Avec le temps, le blond de la classe A avait fini par le dépasser de quelques centimètres.

« Je ne te plais pas comme ça ? » Demanda Neito en approchant ses lèvres de celle de son amant.

Katsuki ne bougea pas d'un poil, son regard s'assombrissant alors que l'envie de le serrer contre son corps pour glisser ses mains sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau se faisait ressentir. L'autre ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, avec autant de self control. Mais cela pimentait juste un peu plus leur petit jeu.

Bakugo était une personne vive, qui n'hésitait pas à dire sans détour ce qu'il voulait, à l'embrasser avec force, mais jamais sans son consentement, le marquant à chacun de leurs ébats amoureux.

Mais aujourd'hui il semblait déterminé à se contrôler, comme s'il voulait voir jusqu'où était capable d'aller Neito pour le faire craquer.

C'est donc avec un sourire que Katsuki se déplaça jusqu'au lit de son amoureux et s'y assis avec nonchalance malgré l'érection bien visible qui déformait son jeans sombre.

Monoma voulait jouer ? Alors qu'il joue jusqu'au bout. Et sans l'aide de Bakugo qui comptait bien d'abord profiter un peu de la situation avant de se laisser ravager par le désir qu'il ressentait.

Sans perdre de sa superbe, Neito le suivit, de la même démarche chaloupée qu'avant. Il sentait ses joues chauffer légèrement sous le regard rougeoyant de son petit ami. D'habitude, c'était l'autre qui prenait les devants et l'entraînait dans leur moment de luxure auxquels ils adoraient s'abandonner. Mais cette fois il avait voulu inverser la tendance malgré sa pudeur habituelle.

Il voulait que cette maudite tête de mule craque pour lui et voie que, lui aussi, était capable de faire le premier pas. Même si Bakugo ne s'était jamais vraiment plaint de son manque d'initiative, Neito se doutait que ce n'était pas toujours agréable. Peut-être que comme ça, Katsuki aussi se sentirait désiré.

D'un geste souple, Neito bascula sur les jambes de son amant, posant une main sur sa nuque pour jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent jusqu'au cou de Bakugo, un peu en dessous de son oreille. Depuis le temps, il commençait à bien connaître ses zones érogènes, comme ici, où encore son dos.

Monoma adorait la manière dont il ronronnait presque lorsqu'il lui massait le dos après un entraînement trop intensif, ou encore le sifflement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres lorsqu'il y faisait courir ses doigts pendant l'amour.

Katsuki se laissa faire, laissant simplement son regard sur le corps de son petit ami qui se découvrait peu à peu. Lorsque Neito se pencha un peu plus vers lui, laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants sur sa peau, Bakugo dut se faire violence pour ne pas agripper les cuisses pâles qui se dénudaient lentement.

En temps normal, l'élève de la classe B aurait pu rougir de son audace ou même de son vêtement qui dévoilait son corps presque sans pudeur. Lui qui était _si pudique_ au point où il refusait presque une fois sur deux de prendre une douche avec son amant. Au point où il demandait à Bakugo de ne pas le regarder lorsqu'il entrait le rejoindre dans les sources chaudes de sa famille.

« Tu me vois assez souvent nu. » décrétait-il lorsque Katsuki lui en faisait la réflexion.

Puis généralement il se retournait et s'enveloppait dans ses draps pendant que Bakugo partait seul pour sa douche. Il se sentait parfois pris de remord, il savait qu'il n'avait pas un caractère agréable – son amant aussi d'ailleurs – mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui répondre sèchement lorsqu'il prenait le temps de lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait.

Parce que Bakugo Katsuki était avant tout un homme d'action. Il ne se perdait pas dans de grand discourt sur l'amour et sur à quel point il aimait se perdre dans les reflets gris de ses yeux. _Non_. Rien de tout ça. Et cela convenait parfaitement à Neito, de ne recevoir que quelques je t'aime sur les années qu'ils passent ensemble. Parce que ça rend tout plus fort, plus puissant.

Le blond de la classe A avait eu quelques difficultés pour s'adapter au caractère si particulier de son petit ami. Cette pudeur omniprésente lui donnait parfois envie de hurler, mais il se contentait de froncer les sourcils. A quoi bon crier sur celui qu'il aimait ? Cela n'apporterait rien sinon des problèmes et une possible rupture.

Il avait encore en travers de la gorge leur première fois faites dans le noir presque total, un soir où il s'était glissé dans la chambre de Neito. Et les fois d'après aussi, d'ailleurs. Il leur avait fallu pas mal de temps avant de s'apprivoiser totalement, et maintenant Monoma n'avait plus vraiment peur de se montrer, même si cela ne durait que le temps de l'acte.

Il avait fini par y trouver du bon, à cette pudeur quasi constante, chaque effeuillage devenant incroyablement excitant pour le blond explosif.

Comme à cet instant précis, où Bakugo posait ses mains sur les draps frais de son amant pour se retenir d'agripper les cuisses de Neito, pour rapprocher un peu plus son corps du sien. Il voulait prendre possession de ses lèvres, durement, et faire glisser ses mains sur chaque parcelle de ce corps si tentant.

A la place, il se laissa faire lorsque sa large paume se posa sur son torse, dans l'ordre implicite de s'allonger sur le matelas. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide pendant que l'autre remontait un peu plus sur son corps, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

Katsuki siffla entre ses dents lorsque Neito ses posa pile sur son sexe compressé dans ses vêtements. Il devenait difficile d'attendre. Que faisait-il ? Devait-il attendre encore un peu que son putain de sexy de petit ami daigne céder ? Ou alors devait-il agripper sa nuque et prendre une bonne fois pour toute les rennes de cet échange presque trop excitant pour sa santé mentale ?

Il choisit un entre deux, agrippant fermement les cuisses du blond au-dessus de lui avec un sourire narquois. Il sentait la chaleur de la main de Monoma, encore sur son torse, à travers le tissu de son t-shirt noir.

Même s'il n'était pas du genre à subir passivement les assauts de Katsuki, Neito prenait rarement les devants et c'était sûrement ça, qui excitait le plus Bakugo aujourd'hui. Il aimait beaucoup le répondant de son amant, ses piques qui faisaient mal mais qui étaient toujours justes.

C'était presque fou pour lui de se savoir bien avec une personne qui passait plus de temps à vouloir le voir sortir de ses gonds plutôt que d'être doux et amoureux. Mais au moins il savait que lorsqu'il se donnait, c'était entièrement, sans se cacher derrière son masque de gamin agaçant. Il mettait à nu ses sentiments et ses émotions là où lui bloquait. Là où lui faisait passer ce qu'il ressentait à travers des gestes plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire, Neito lui montrait ce qu'il ressentait en s'offrant à lui corps et âme.

La main de son petit ami glissa sur son ventre, le faisant se tordre agréablement. Bakugo adorait la sensation d'excitation qui montait en lui. Dès le début de leur relation, Monoma avait eu cet effet dévastateur sur sa libido. A chaque contact entre leur peau nue, il en voulait plus, comme si un brasier ardent le consommait de l'intérieur.

Katsuki posa doucement ses mains sur les cuisses de Neito, les serrant un peu alors que son petit remuait son bassin pour créer une agréable friction.

L'explosif blond se redressa pour l'embrasser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, avalant chacun des petits gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres roses de son amant. Avant de descendre sa bouche plus bas, sur sa gorge, frôlant sa pomme d'Adam, glissant vers ses épaules.

Il adorait entendre les gémissements à moitié étouffés de Neito. Cela avait quelque chose d'enivrant et d'incroyablement excitant. Alors lorsqu'il glissa son visage contre son cou, gémissant dans sa nuque tandis qu'il sentait son souffle contre son oreille, Bakugo perdit pied.

Il retourna son petit-ami, l'allongeant sur le matelas. Neito avait encore ses jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches, son torse de soulevait plus ou moins rapidement alors que ses cheveux, habituellement si bien coiffé, étaient éparpillés sur son front et ses oreillers. Il retira avec empressement son t-shirt avant d'aller reprendre avec force les lèvres de son blond.

Sans douceur, Neito posa ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami, cambrant son dos pour plus de contact. Ses paumes caressèrent chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée avant de descendre sur l'avant du jeans de son amant.

Bakugo se recula légèrement avant de retirer tant bien que mal le vêtement qui était de trop. Puis il jeta un regard à son amant, allongé sur le dos, sa jupe encore en place mais son chemisier à trois quart déboutonné.

Avec un sourire, Katsuki posa ses mains sur les jambes lisse de son amoureux pour les faire remonter, lentement, glissant sur sa peau étrangement douce pour celle d'un homme, jusqu'à atteindre le bas de sa jupe. Neito hocha la tête et Bakugo glissa ses mains sous le vêtement, jusqu'à atteindre son caleçon.

« Oh ? Et moi qui pensais que tu aurais joué le jeu jusqu'au bout. Je suis déçu. »

Neito arqua un sourcil, clairement amusé.

« Je garde les sous-vêtements en dentelles pour une prochaine fois alors. »

Bakugo secoua simplement la tête, pas vraiment agacé par la réponse fournie. Son petit ami avec des sous-vêtements en dentelles était très certainement une vue qu'il allait apprécier.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter de l'instant présent. Alors il déboutonna le chemisier que son amant portait encore avant de le jeter en boule quelque part au sol.

« Tu gardes la jupe ? »

Bakugo demanda ça d'un ton détaché, mais il tenait _vraiment_ à ce que ce soit Neito qui fasse son choix. L'un ou l'autre lui convenait bien, et il n'était pas assez salaud que pour mettre mal à l'aise celui qu'il aimait en l'obligeant à garder ce genre de vêtement pendant l'acte.

« Je crois que ça risque d'être plus agaçant qu'autre chose de la garder. »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Bakugo la lui retirait déjà, emportant son sous-vêtement au passage. Le voilà donc dans les bras de son petit ami, entièrement nu. Il glissa son visage contre son cou et le mordilla doucement, pas assez fort pour lui laisser une marque, mais assez pour que Katsuki rejette la tête en arrière dans un gémissement.

Il adorait la dualité de ses rapports avec Katsuki. Son côté très sûr de lui qui lui faisait prendre les choses en mains, et l'adorable façon qu'il avait de se laisser aller contre lui à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Encore une fois, il força Bakugo à s'allonger sur le ventre, parsemant le haut de son torse et ses épaules de baiser papillons.

Il s'allongea par-dessus et tendis la main vers sa table de nuit. Il farfouilla dedans quelques secondes avant de tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait : Un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant déjà bien entamé.

« C'est quand même pas celui qu'on a acheté au début du mois ? »

Neito hocha la tête en retenant un rire.

« La faute à qui s'il est déjà presque vide ? »

Bakugo haussa simplement les épaule en retour, avant d'attraper le tube et de retourner son petit ami sur le ventre.

« Redresse tes fesses. »

L'autre obéit sans discuter, frissonnant lorsque le gel froid entre en contact avec sa peau, bien vite réchauffée par les mains de son amant.

Lentement mais avec force, Katsuki serra l'une des fesse de Neito, gémit doucement en enfonçant son visage dans le premier oreiller à sa portée. Les doigts de son amant couraient sur sa peau, y provoquant d'agréable frisson, glissant parfois entre ses jambes mais frôlant toujours les zones où il désirait plus de contact.

« Tu comptes faire le con encore longtemps ? »

La voix de Neito était plaintive alors qu'il arquait son corps dans l'espoir de recevoir plus de caresses.

« Touche-moi correctement bordel. »

Bakugo ricana, se pencha en avant, ses mains se longeant les côtes de Neito, et sa bouche se posa juste derrière son oreille.

« Toujours impatient. »

Mais il finit par accéder à sa requête après un nouveau gémissement de frustration. Il glissa une main entre les fesses de son amant alors que sa bouche se déposait sur le bas de son dos.

Il se redressa, ajouta un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts avant d'en entrer un précautionneusement. Neito se tendit à peine, et après quelques va et vient, Katsuki pu ajouter un deuxième doigt alors que son petit ami gémissait, avançant les hanches à la rencontre de sa main.

Sa main commença à bouger un peu plus vite au fur et à mesure que Neito s'adaptait à lui. Sans s'arrêter il se pencha pour embrasser le dos devant lui, laissant glisser sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa main glissa sur sa cuisse, ses fesses, entre ses jambes pour garder son désir au plus haut.

Neito bougeait son bassin, cambrant le bas de son dos dans la demande implicite de recevoir plus de Katsuki. Chaque mouvement de hanches augmentait le désir de Bakugo. Celui-ci embrassait et mordillait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, y laissant parfois une marque.

Il savait que Neito râlerait à ce sujet, plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas à avoir à répondre aux questions et sous-entendus de ses amis que parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça, sinon Bakugo ne se serait jamais permis de continuer à lui en faire.

La peau du héros à l'alter de copie marquait très facilement. Il suffisait que le blond explosif lui serre un peu trop les hanches lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour pour qu'il garde la trace de ses doigts pendant plusieurs jours.

« Katsuki » Gémit Neito, le visage toujours enfoui dans son cou. « Dépêche-toi. »

Le dit Katsuki grogna. Putain ce que son amant était impatient quand il s'y mettait ! Mais Bakugo ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le blesser.

Ses doigts continuaient de préparer Neito à sa venue, agaçant le blond de la classe B. Fermement, il se redressa sur ses avant-bras, les lèvres rouges d'avoir très certainement été mordillées. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux gris.

« Je ne veux plus attendre.

Mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu risques de-

Je m'en fous de ce que je risque. On a fait ça parfois jusqu'à trois fois par semaine et avec des préliminaires bien plus basique. Tu attendras un peu plus longtemps avant de bouger si tu veux. Mais moi je te dis que c'est bon, c'est mon corps et je sais quand c'est bon ou pas. »

Bakugo arqua un sourcil, ne sachant pas s'il devait être amusé ou agacé par le comportement de son petit ami, mais puisque celui-ci insistait … il plaça le préservatif sous son nez.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Neito hocha la tête avant d'attraper l'emballage métallisé et de l'ouvrir. Il se redressa un peu et roula pour se retrouver face à son amant. Il plaça le préservatif sur l'érection dressée de son amant, puis y laissa traîner sa main, le serrant un peu en y faisant un ou deux coups de poignet.

Bakugo rejeta la tête en arrière, profitant des sensations que lui procurait la main de son petit ami.

Enfin, Neito se replaça correctement au-dessus de Bakugo, une main tenant toujours le sexe tendu de son amant avant d'amorcer sa descente. Une légère grimace déforma son visage, Bakugo posa ses mains sur les hanches de Neito pour l'accompagner, centimètre par centimètre. Lorsque Katsuki fut complètement enfoui à l'intérieur de celui qu'il aimait, il laissa ses mains caresser ses flancs.

Monoma sentait plus un désagréable tiraillement plutôt qu'une véritable douleur, il savait qu'il avait été un peu trop impatient mais il avait pris le temps d'attendre d'être un minimum préparé avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans leurs ébats.

Doucement, Neito commença à remuer les hanches, gémissant sous les caresses audacieuses de son amant. Il avait l'impression que les mains de Bakugo étaient partout sur son corps, passant de ses cuisses à son ventre pour finir leur course dans son dos, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui procurant d'agréables frissons de plaisir.

Tout en l'accompagnant dans son mouvement, Katsuki encra ses paumes sur les hanches de son amant, l'aidant à se redresser et à s'asseoir. Le rythme était lent, et quelque peu frustrant pour les deux adolescents qui en voulaient plus. Neito gémit plus fort lorsque Bakugo redressa son bassin, frappant un point au fond de lui.

Katsuki eut un sourire face à la réaction de son amant. Il recommença son geste. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Avant de le faire basculer sur le dos et de prendre sa gorge en otage pour y laisser plusieurs marques.

Au diable les représailles de Neito quand il se regardera le lendemain dans le miroir, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le marquer comme sien, voir la trace de ses dents sur son épaule et les traces rouges des suçons sur sa gorge lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Les ongles de son amant glissèrent sur son dos, y laissant très certainement une trace alors qu'il allait et venait en lui, de plus en plus rapidement. Chaque coup amenait un nouveau gémissement. Neito cambrait son corps dans la recherche de plus de contact.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et la jouissance approchait pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Les mouvements de Katsuki devenaient désordonnés et Neito gémissaient à présent sans retenue, une main serrant les draps sous lui et son autre bras barrant son visage.

« Ah… Kats… je vais ... »

Dans un ultime gémissement. Neito jouis entre leur corps.

Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Katsuki l'accompagna, ses bras le soutenant difficilement et son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Il se retira doucement de son amant avant de rouler sur le dos. Son souffle était encore haché et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

Avec une grimace, il se redressa un peu pour retirer le préservatif et se leva pour le jeter dans la poubelle.

Contrairement à son habitude, Neito ne s'enroula pas dans les draps mais se leva à son tour, avant de passer ses bras autour de son petit ami et de lui souffler à l'oreille.

« On prend une douche ensemble ? »

Ce que Bakugo accepta sans problème. Après tout, à cette période de l'année, ils étaient les seuls « clients » et pouvaient donc profiter au maximum de ce qui était à leur disposition.

* * *

N'oubliez pas les enfants : Protégez vous. Et le consentement c'est important.

Gros bisous


End file.
